


Bunny

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

Derek hunkered down in a panic.  _Ok. Ok. Keep cool…_  He told himself, trying not to have a freak out over all the blood on his hands and… Oh god. There was blood on his face!!  _Oh my god._  Derek looked up at the full moon over head. Derek started pacing.  _Ok, you can handle this. You’re eight! Eight is big guy time. Yeah! Ok… Mom and Laura are still out running… Cora should keep them distracted… Ok._  Derek took a deep breath and hunkered back down, stroking the impossibly soft fur of his victim as the bunny nestled in his flannel shirt and shook in fear. Derek felt awful about biting the bunny. He sort of remembered feeling hungry and regretting not eating the snacks his Dad made. Refusal to eat and a hurt look was the only way to deal with Alec Hale who had thought cutting sandwiches into dog bone shapes was just soooo funny. He loved his Dad but sometimes his delight at the whole werewolf teasing thing was a bit much.

Derek eyed the bunny and sighed, “I’m sorry. Let’s blame my Dad for this ok?”

The bunny didn’t answer. Derek scooped him up and headed for home, lurking in the woods and watching his Dad on the porch. Derek hated full moons, he hated the werewolf thing, he hated leaving his Dad alone in the house. His Dad loved them all so terrifyingly much, it physically hurt Derek to leave him at home. It wasn’t fair. Heaving a heavy sigh, Derek stepped out of the woods. It was obvious Alec was waiting on his family from how he was on his feet in a second, hurrying off the porch towards Derek only to break into a run because of the blood.

“DEREK!! DEREK WHAT HAPPENED!?!!” Alec gripped his son’s face, his face blanched by worry as much as moonlight.

“I’m ok, Dad.” Derek tells him calmly. “It’s not mine… I… I screwed up Dad. I got hungry…”

Alec’s eyebrows went up, “And you tried to eat a rabbit?”

Derek looked miserable and Alec tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t stop the wiggle in his face as amusement coursed in his veins like a drug. “That-It’s ok.” Ok, Alec snorted a small laugh.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Daaaaaaaaad….. C’mon!”

Alec cleared his throat and chokes back his laugh. “Right. Sorry. So. Should I skin it before I put it in the oven….?”

“DAD.” Derek whined, “Can you  _please_  be  _serious_  right now??”

Alec nodded and guided Derek inside, “Sorry. You’re right, I’m sorry. You go hose off before coming in and I’ll check out your main course here.”

Derek slumped, at least his Dad would see if the bunny was really hurt or not. He hosed off carefully, grimacing at the blood all down the front of him. When he joined his Dad in the kitchen he had the bunny lain out and was stitching up its side.

“How’re you doing that Dad?” Derek asked softly.

Alec grinned, “Well, the rabbit is in a bit of shock. Go out to the shed, there’s a cage from my ferret in there.”

“When did you have a ferret Dad?” Derek asked, just amazed.

“You know I did exist before I became a Hale.” Alec laughed. Derek just stared at him, processing. All his life his Dad was his Dad! The idea he ever wasn’t was…  _startling_. It was something to think about as he went to the shed and found the cage, bringing it back to his Dad.

Alec loaded the bunny into the cage and added some lettuce and carrots from the fridge.

“Dad. You need to wash those first.” Derek told him softly.

Alex smirked at him, “Are you serious right now? Derek, it’s a wild rabbit. I’m almost sure it would eat its own poop.”

Derek snorted and Alec handed the cage over. “Sit this out on the back porch. You can help me make a late snack for everyone. How’s that sound?”

Derek smiled brightly, “I’d really like that. Will you tell me about your ferret?”

Alec put his arm around his son’s shoulders, “Well… Ok. But that means I have to tell you about my best friend in high school – Dempsey. He’s why your name starts with a D.”

Derek looked at his Dad, “What!? I didn’t know that!!” He hurried to carefully set out the rabbit and his cage, spending a very enjoyable hour with his Dad hearing all about his pet ferret that his mom loathed. His Dad’s best friend Dempsey and the origin story for how the ferret had come into their lives was one of Derek’s favorite stories after that. It was an amazing revelation that his Dad was a person who existed before everything, he forgot all about the rabbit convalescing out on the back porch and his part in its injury.

They had a fantastic spread of sandwiches and baked goodies by the time Talia and the girls showed back up, sweaty and laughing from whatever they had been doing. Derek grinned right up until Laura showed him all her teeth, “So.” Laura asked. “Is the bunny for breakfast?”

Derek groaned and hid his face in his arms. Talia stroked his hair, cuddling baby Cora who had passed out on her shoulder. “It’s ok, Derek. If you prefer we’ll have it for lunch?”

“My family is hurtful.” Derek mumbled as they all laughed, eventually giving up and laughing along too.


End file.
